fear_gta_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Lopez
"Born in 1986, my GTA universe self was pushed into the crime life after having to leave the west coast to liberty city for 4 years until returning in 2013 after messing up his relations with Petrovic and the mob, forced to leave the city to his home state where he later lost a few friends he met in liberty city and is now currently laying low." Elijah Lopez is one of the few main protagonists of the story as of now, he currently lives in Paleto Bay in Southern San Andreas with Jackie. Assisting Austin, Myen and Zarek working in the Saints Row criminal buisness. DIMWORTH 2002: Life in the city of Dimworth started slow, and normal as a 16 year old kid. Spending most of his time playing video games or riding bikes with his neighborhood friends. A year later he transferred schools and had made friends with Reese and Jacob, a couple of trouble making kids. One night Elijah and the guys got arrested for graffiti and vandalism. 2005: A few years later. Being an adult now, he had learned from his mistakes and attempted to get out of the criminal life, but one day walking from college he was jumped by those kids and was told that they still needed to do the ultimate heist; robbing the liquor store. When the three kids pulled up to liquor store in Elijah's Ingot, Reese handed Elijah a pistol and told him to stay behind him in the store and watch out. Once the cops showed up, Elijah and Reese ran for the car but while they were entering the car Reese fired at the cops with his gun and was shot dead outside the car. While Jacob and Elijah were escaping the cops in the Rusty ingot, Elijah Jumped out of the moving car into a large bush and escaped on foot with the money. A few months later Elijah bought a one way ticket to Liberty City to avoid the cops in his city. Hoping to attend a college there and a new life. LIBERTY CITY During his arrival to Liberty City, Elijah had found a cheap apartment to stay at in northern Algonquin along with applying at Labor Finders in the area. Resuming a normal life for the next 5 years. 2011: Elijah then made a couple friends, Shavin Jit and Kojo. He asked them if they could move in with him to help him pay rent and utilities. This carried on for 8 months until Elijah ran into trouble again, one day at a local Irish pub, Kojo pissed off a local Eastern European, Lenny Petrovic. By smashing his cars windshield. They were then kidnapped and taken to Kenny Petrovic, the father of Lenny Petrovic. and had the three men work for him to pay for the broken windshield, or else they would be executed by Lenny. Elijah and his friends agreed to work for him by doing all his errands and dirty work. 2012: After almost a year of illegal work in the city, Petrovic was surprised by their fast work and granted them a career with the three men. But their next task was to perform a rescue mission for two of his old clients Andrew Medrano and his brother Andre. The three arrived at the building and rescued the brothers from the Irish mob. Elijah, Kojo and Shavin committed their first kill in this building. Elijah left the building with only a single bullet wound to the right shoulder. 2013: Life was going great in the criminal world of Liberty City, Elijah trained over the years with weapons, Hand to Hand combat, driving and escaping police. After growing tired of working with Kenny Petrovic and his orders, the guys broke off from the mob to form a biker gang in southern Alderney, the Wild Zombies Gang LC. With the biker business up and running, they agreed to share the profits with Kenny Petrovic to keep the peace with the mob and at bay. When September came around, everything was going down the drain for Elijah. Kenny Petrovic accused them of robbing his supplies and set them up on a double-cross. Burning down the Biker Clubhouse and getting them arrested by the FIB. Elijah and his gang were then given a second chance by FIB Agent Ross and Agent Garrison by going inside Kenny Petrovic's mansion and taking him out, they accepted the deal but on arrival the mob knew they were coming and killed GTA4 Corpse (former biker), Sargent Fathead (former biker) and badly wounded Crispy Waffles (former biker). They escaped the assault and left upstate Liberty, bored a product smuggling plane and flew west. Elijah, Shavin, Kojo, Andre, Andrew and Drummer escaped Liberty City and were presumed missing by the FIB. NORTH YANKTON The plane was low on fuel and requied an emergency landing in a abandon field in the snowy mid-west. Elijah and the gang then grabbed the guns they had and robbed food outlets and fuel from local farms. Getting the plane going again and taking off towards the Pacific. LOS SANTOS AND BLAINE COUNTY On their arrival to Sandy Shores Airfield, Elijah and the gang took over the Liquor Ace store and used it as a temporary hideout for their biker business. Kojo later grew tired of the hiding and left to Los Santos to his old neighborhood to regroup with friends (and Lamar Davis) for help and formed the BBE gang. Kojo recruited the rest of the gang and helped them get houses in the city under fake Social Security numbers and hooked them up with a local car salesman Simeon. Elijah then heads up back to Dimworth and visits his father Mark, where he retrieves the old project car his dad bought for him as a father and son project in 1998. He then brings it back to Southern San Andreas and fixes it up for the next 4 months. 2014: A year passing and it seemed life was getting better with Elijah and his group running on their own accord without a mob on their back telling them what to do. Kojo began to get so big in the cities criminal business he had gotten lost in his ego and pushed Elijah and the old group out and replaced them with his new friends. Moving on without kojo's help, Elijah and Shavin ran into Martin Madrazo. A highly known criminal businessman in the area. He helped Elijah and Shavin out and had them work for him and his agenda. He paired them with two other criminals he had recruited from Liberty City, Austin Walker and Mason Myen . 2015: Martin Madrazo noticed Elijah and his group's performance with the work he had given them, he hand picked them for a special mission. He had this idea of pulling a couple heists in the city with the help of Lester Crest and Agent 14. When arriving at the final heist, Elijah and his group had an idea to keep the money for themselves and not give the share to Mr. Madrazo. This lead to one of the worst mistakes in their lives. REFORMATION OF THE WILD ZOMBIES AND THE END OF FIRST GEN Shavin and Elijah decided to reform the Wild Zombies with a cut of the money they had from the heist as a way to make more money and rebuild the Wild Zombie business they once had in Liberty City. The two left to Las Venturas, where they met up with a biker that can help them create the Clubhouse there. A week after the Pacific Standard Heist, the four ran into the FIB. Having them arrested and accused for the murder of several police officers and robbery during the heist. All four having lifetime prison on their heads, Agent Ross and Agent Garrison arrived at Bolingbroke Penitentiary and gave Austin and Myen a second chance as well as Elijah and Shavin a third chance.They worked with the FIB to own their own criminal business in order for them to compete with Martins criminal Monopoly. 2016: FORMATION OF SAINTS ROW ENTERPRISES After the robbery of the Maze Bank that occurred 4 months ago by 3 unknown criminals and later the death of Steve Haines. The general stock market had gone down in the city, giving Elijah and his group the chance to develop the Saints Row business. Giving Myen the investment to begin the business. He began to buy storage units around the city to collect goods and export them to international buyers. During the business development merchandise that was getting exported outside the country was getting destroyed or going missing. Requiring Austin to go out to other countries to work with local criminal business in peaceful matters and create foreign businesses to further develop Saints Row internationally. Shavin made a deal with the FIB to fake his death and start a new life away from the criminal past. The emotional loss from Liberty City and the past was too much on him and couldn't continue on with the criminal life. Sending the three a letter of his disappearance with final goodbyes. Sending Elijah a personal letter from Liberty City. Myen then had information that local lost bikers have been causing havoc to the new Saints Row business in the Sandy Shores area and sent Elijah down to solve the problem. Once cleaning up the mess he met up with a small group of Lost renegades called LS Death Riders MC leaded by Zarek Shovelski. Elijah then brought up the Los Santos Saints and asked Zarek if he could help the businesses in the area. Zerek agreed on the terms and started built up the business. Elijah then brought Zarek to Myen to negotiate the sandy shores biker business partnership and had to break up a fight between the two in the office. He had then realized that they were both half-brothers. Zarek instantly disagreed to work with Myen and left the office, cutting ties with Los Santos Saints. A month later, the LS Death Riders Clubhouse in Sandy Shores was in major trouble with the Lost MC. Elijah Convinced Myen to step in to help but refused in all matters. Elijah and Austin then forced Myen out of his office and drove to Sandy Shores to step in and help. The Clubhouse was in a blaze and both Elijah and Austin went in to save Zarek from the fire. Setting him in the backseat of the vehicle with Myen and drove him to the Los Santos hospital. After recovery Elijah, Myen and Austin visited Zarek. His injuries had him hospitalized and in that moment Myen decided to apologized about everything from the past and told his brother that he wouldn't let this happen to him again and would destroy the Lost MC himself. Setting the past beside, the two brothers moved on and worked out business negotiations.. partially. 2017: Trouble in Bolivia In mid-2017, Austin took part in a deal gone bad with the Bolivian Santa Blanca Cartel. Austin was held hostage by the cartel and told Saints Row to pay up 20,000,000 USD or else they would kill him. The FIB got involved and sent Elijah, Myen and Zarek in to rescue. With a special request Elijah asked the FIB to train Jackie all the combat requirements to take on the mission. 4 months later the cartel were taken down by the heads of the Saints Row and rescued Austin from the disaster, freeing the people of Bolivia and creating an alliance with the drug trade in the area. As of today, The Saints Row Enterprises is still in development. Buying, selling and trading product across Los Santos and Blaine County Area. Myen is the Founder and Boss of Saints Row, Austin is a co-founder and in charge of the Saints Row Business Internationally in foreign country partnerships. Elijah is lead of the Saints Row Ballistics division, Managing and Manufacturing armored vehicles and selling stolen cars with the previously bought Pacific Autos Car Company and Re-managing the former Wild Zombies Biker gang in partnership with LS Death Riders. And Zarek is leader of the LS Death Riders, creating, trading and smuggling drugs across the state of San Andreas from the Clubhouses and Fort Zancudo Airbase with the secret authority by the FIB. In late 2017, Elijah Proposes the Jackie and gets married at the edge of the beach in Paleto Bay. Jackie is also due for a baby in 8 months in GTA. December 2017: In the last cold month of 2017, due to a new move by Saints Row by dealing nuclear weapons to raise profits greatly, have failed and weapons of mass destruction to an buyer now have gotten into the hands of an unknown organization threatening to destroy Los Santos and end the Saints Row Business by blaming them for the responsibility of the Nuke. Attempting to avoid National Security involvement into the conflict, Saints Row CEO's intervene to suppress the threat. Meeting up with Lester Crest again on the situation, he tells him that it's a setup and Saints Row is being accused for the Nuclear Threat to National Security. Elijah and the Saints Row CEO's meet Avon Hertz, A multi-billionaire works with the badly reputation Saints Row. 2018: Avon Hertz and Clifford Double Cross the Saints Row CEO's and Lester during the Assault on the Russian Sub. Elijah and the Saints Row meet Gay Tony, a formal club manager from Liberty City. He tells them about the Night Club buisness.